Republic of make believe
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Daniel and them over throw the government of King Friday set up a republic.
1. Chapter 1

Republic of Make Believe

* * *

Tired of having royalty Daniel and them over throw him and set up a Republic. Kind of a dark story. See what happens. King Friday passed bad laws on his subjects. They are mad they are now out to over throw him and his family and set up a republic. They are heading to the street marching towards the castle.

"What are they doing?' said King Friday, "Since i don't know?"  
"I don't know dad," said Prince Wednesday, "Wish i did."

They have a sign saying change the laws or else. They are angry. They want change. One way or other they will get it.

"Change the laws!" they all said, "Or else!"  
"Dad they look angry," said Prince Tuesday, "At something."  
"They sure look that way," said King Friday, "Not sure why."

They have no idea what or else means. It means to over throw them. He wont change the laws one bit which sealed their fate. As in over thrown. They will get the change that they want. H e gave his sopeech using big words they hated it.

"He wont change them dad," said Daniel, "Now what do we do?"  
"It is or else," said dad, "Over throw them."

They broke in the castle and captured them. King Friday is put in jail.

"We set up a Provesional government now," said dad, "We will become a Democracy."

They are happy about it. First act was to get rid of the bad laws. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Change has come

Republic of Make Believe

* * *

After over throwing King Friday and them they are building three government buildings. The transition is going well. They are also building an Elementary school, A Middle school, a High school and a University. King Friday only wanted a Preschool. Sra and them can live as private Friday in jail. He will have a fair trial.

"I see the transition is going well," said Daniel, "Which i like."  
"It sure is," said Daniel stripped tiger, "Things will be great now. Better in education soon."  
"After preschool you will go to that soon to be Elementary school," said Mom tiger, "And so on."  
"That is great," said Daniel, "I will be smart."

The transition to a republic is going very well. The Trial of King Friday will start soon. He could get life in prison. Freedom has come to Make Believe. They are now happier. No more unfair laws. Protest and stuff allowed. Change has come.

'This session of the provisional council has come to order," said X the Owl, "To hold elections as soon as draft the Constitution as well."

They drafted the constitution the people voted for it. It is now the law of the land. Elections will be held soon. Daniel Stripped Tiger will run for President. Along with X the Owl and Teacher Harriet. They are on the Ballot.

"So your going to run for President dad?" said Daniel, ' If so who is your running mate?"  
"I sure am," said Daniel Stripped tiger, "Baker Aker will be my running mate."  
"That is good," said Daniel, "I hope you win."

Next chapter is Elections for President and Council will be held see who wins. It will have 5 chapters. Chapter 4 will be the trial of former King who is Friday will be held.


	3. Constitution drafted

Republic of Make Believe

* * *

They draft a Constitution in this chapter. Elections will be after it takes effect. When a good Government gets Elected. They are glad the Monarchy is over. They wanted Democracy for a while. They will enjoy it a lot. It will indeed work there for them.

"Well Daniel off i go to to help draft the Constitution," said Daniel Striped Tiger, "But first drop you off at school."  
"I am ready dad," said Daniel, "Glad Wednesday is not ib jail so i will see him there."  
"That is true you will see him there," said Daniel Striped Tiger, "Lets get going Trolley is here."

They got on trolley. Daniel was dropped off same with O the Owl, and Heneratta pussy cat. Then went to where the Elected council will meet at to draft the Constitution. Then it began. They are writing after voting on stuff. Freedom is the key. At the Preschool Wednesday is now wearing common clothes now. He is still friends with Daniel and them. He knew his dad went to far with them unfair laws. He knew they would over throw his dad.

"Hi you three," said Wednesday, "Glad to see you all."  
"So your not mad we over threw your dad?" said Daniel, "Not even a little?'  
"I am not mad at all," said Wednesday, "Not even a little."

They went to play blocks. They are having fun with them. They love playing with blocks. They are 4 years old. They love that stuff. They also like coloring and such as well. Blocks are their favorite. Coloring is second to them then sand box.

"We will go to Elementary school next year," said Daniel, "It is being built now."  
"I will like that," said O the Owl, "It will be good."  
"We all will," said Wednesday, "Same as me."

With the constitution drafted they voted it it to effect. Elections will soon be held. Next chapter campaigning begins. 


	4. First campaign

Republic of Make Believe

* * *

Elections begin soon. The campaigns had just began. The first debate is in a week at the newly built High School. In the Gym where PE and Basketball games will be held at. It is a nice new school. It is called Make Believe High School. Senond one will be held at the Newly built University. And third at the park.

"So dad i hope you win this election," said Daniel, "You will become our first President."  
"So far so good," said Daniel Striped Tiger, "First debate is in a week."  
"Lets keep campaigning dad," said Daniel, "So you will win."  
"I agree with you," said Daniel Striped Tiger, "We will still campaign."

They are members of the Democratic party. There is also a Republican and a Socialist. Even communist candidates. That election is very important. To see if the Republic works or slip into Dictatorship. Or King Friday escapes and becomes king again. So they better watch who they vote for. They will have a council to watch it as well.

"I hope the first debate goes well for you dad," said Daniel, "So you can get elected president."  
"That is the plan," said Daniel Striped Tiger, "That Debate will be good."  
"Can't wait to see it," said Daniel, "Cheering for you."  
"Thank you Daniel," said Daniel Striped Tiger, "I will wave to you and your mom after words."

Then they went home. Daniel is taking his bath now. Which he does before bed time. He has school you know.

"I sure do love baths," said Daniel, "I enjoy them."  
"That we know," said mom tiger, "I am glad you do."

After bath time he dried off got in his pajamas. Brushed his teeth got in his pajamas. He went to sleep. Next chapter is the first debate at the new high school. See what happens.


End file.
